Mission Madison II
' ---- [[Mission Madison II|'Mission Madison II]] is a 2.1 Hard Demon created by AgentJDN. As its name suggests, it is the sequel to Mission Madison. It presents three new game-modes: the Swing Copter, taken from the first Mission Madison; the Jetpack, from Clutterfunk II and Dash Till Puff II; and the Cable Car, AgentJDN's original idea. Gameplay *'0-17%: '''The level starts with a simple cube section where the player must jump over some spikes and hit some jump orbs. You change size too. At 4%, you must jump over two rotating cubes and change size again. At 8%, you change into a robot, and you need to "fly" sometimes and hit jump orbs to reach the swing copter. You change speed too in the trajectory. At 13%, the player enters triple speed and the introduction appears: "MISSION AINT OVER. MISSION MADISON II AGENTJDN". Now a very short cube section when you just jump and hit a pink jump orb with a text up to him: "WARNING!" *'18-32%: The player enters a quadruple speed swing copter section. You need to "swing" at the right time to avoid the spikes. At 23% appears a text too: "THAT FELT RATHER INCONSISTENT AF.". At 26% you enter a triple-speed wave section when you can touch some blocks and avoid the spikes. Watch out, the spikes move. *'''33-50%: Afterwards, the player enters a double-speed ball section when you hit some jump orbs and change gravity at the right time. The custom orbs are for the coin, but I will tell in the User Coins section. You change size sometimes and change speed too. At 38%, you enter a jetpack section. It is pretty hard, you need to fly up and glide in the correct time to pass this part. You change speed too. In 43% a screen appears with these texts (in order from top to bottom): "MM2 2018 - JDN, FEATURING VALENTINSANITY, SONG TRACK - MUTUAL, KEEP GOING!". And the player enters a triple-speed ship section. Fly through the gravity portals and avoid spikes. You will change into a ball and enter gravity portal spam. Text in top and bottom of the portals will appear: "COUNTDOWN BLOCKS! WATCH YOUR STEP." *'51-67%: '''The player enters a double speed spider section when you change gravity at the right time and avoiding countdown blocks with 0 seconds remaining (disappearing). Now at 56%, the player enters the cable car. Click (or tap if you are in android) to go up/down (depends on the gravity). Hit blocks to change gravity. *'68-100%: 'Then, the player enters a single-speed ship sequence, where he/she must avoid spikes and fly through pillars to reach the last cube section. If you are trying to get all the coins, don't let Madison die by the lasers (hit custom jump orbs to change place). At 76%, the player enters a half-speed cube section when you just jump over some spikes and hit some jump orbs. At 81%, the letters THE END appear and the credits too. Then, the level ends. User Coins *'User Coin 1: 'It is located in the ball section at 33%. Hit the custom jump orbs (square jump orbs) to get the lasers to the sensors. The player obtains the coin at the end of the jetpack section. *'User Coin 2: 'It's in the last ship section. Hit the correct orbs to change the lasers' place to take Madison without letting him die. *'User Coin 3: 'Collect two hidden hearts. The first is in an passage in the cable car section, and the second is in the heart of the letters THE END, at the end of the level. Custom Gamemodes + Countdown Blocks Mission Madison II has three custom gamemodes and countdown blocks. *'Swing Copter: 'The confirmed new 2.2 gamemode. It works like a ball, but gravity is changeable in midair. *'Jetpack: 'From Clutterfunk II and Dash Till Puff II, in this gamemode you hold to fly up and hold again to glide. *'Cable Car: 'AgentJDN's original idea, click to go up/down (depends on the gravity). Hit blocks to change gravity. *'Countdown Blocks: '''AgentJDN's idea too, these blocks disappear when the countdown reaches 0. Trivia *Valent himself saw the level video and said that was an incentive level. *This level is the sequel to Mission Madison. *The Swing Copter mode was taken from Mission Madison I. Walkthrough Gallery User Coins gif.gif|The custom orbs at the ball section for the first coin. gif (1).gif|The path for the second coin. Category:2.1 Levels Category:Object-Heavy Levels Category:Long Levels Category:Insane Levels